


Secrets and Confessions

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and John talk the night Monica returns from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Confessions

As Monica turned to go inside her house, she turned abruptly back to John and a smile made its way across her face. 

  
  


"Would you like to...umm, come inside for a bit, have a coffee with me or something?" Monica suggested 

  
  


John smiled warmly 

  
  


"Ah...well...I don't want to be an extra burden to you, especially since you just got out of the hospital and all, and I know you may just want to relax..." he stumbled off as Monica took a few steps down the cement stairs and took John's arm and puts a silencing finger to his lips then taking his hand, she leads him up the small stairs steps and John follows hesitantly, as soon as they get into the house Monica spins around in John's direction "Please make your self comfortable and at home, John." she said turning back around thenproceeding to her kitchen 

  
  


John slowly took a seat and looked around at all the decorations in the house. 

  
  


"Let me make us that coffee." Monica said but felt John's hand around hers 

  
  


"Let me make it, you go sit down and relax." he persuaded 

  
  


Monica couldn't help but smile at his gestures "Don't worry John, I'm fine, really." she said patting his hand gently 

  
  


but John refused to give in "No, really, Monica, I really care for you, earlier, I was so afraid that I was going to loose you!" John pleaded 

  
  


Monica sighed in defeat and just decided to humor him and took a seat on the sofa. John smiled and proceeded toward the kitchen and pulled the coffee beans out of the cupboard. "I'm just so glad you are alright Monica." John closed his eyes and sighed 

  
  


"Agent Scully might have doubted that you would survive that coma, but I never doubted you ever. I prayed for a miracle." John smiled "I remember when you did so for me recently, so I thought I'd give it a try and here you are." John tried to hold back tears 

  
  


"Just remember, Monica, that if you need anything, anything at all, you know I'll be here for you." 

  
  


"I know John, and always know, I'm here for you as well, I'm not going anywhere." she reassured him 

  
  


A few minutes later John came out with two coffee cups in each hand, he took a seat next to Monica handing her the steaming mug. 

  
  


Monica smiled and took the mug quietly but gratefully taking a sip then letting a few moments linger as she looked into her reflection staring back at her in the liquid. Monica puts her hand gently over John's and smiles savoring the moment. 

  
  


"Is there something on your mind, Monica?" John asked looking over to her laying his other hand on top of Monica's 

  
  


"You know, you can talk to me...I'm here." John said 

  
  


Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Oh it's nothing really, just, you know, I'm not that used to having someone this close to talk to, not that I don't like it, which I do, it's just that I'm so used to getting up early for work each day, taking care of things myself, ya know." she sighed 

  
  


John nodded in understanding 

  
  


"I'm really glad you told me Monica, if you ever happen to feel that I'm in your space, just please let me know." he said 

  
  


Monica smiled reassuringly "I don't think such a kind and loyal person such as yourself could ever do that John, but if you say so." she laughed "Thanks for telling me Monica." he said sipping his coffee as Monica did the same once more. 

  
  


They both set the mugs down on the table as their eyes met slowly as they sat back up, slowly, they started to lean in closer together and kiss tenderly savoring the moment that settled between them. They pulled away briefly, but soon enough their lips met once again. 

  
  


Monica began to move her hand up and down John's arm as John's hand made its way to her thigh and caressed it gently. 

  
  


Monica pulled John into an embrace, moving her arm around his neck putting more into their kiss. 

  
  


A few moments later, they pulled away slowly from their embrace and reopened their eyes. John saw Monica's puzzled expression and began to panic "Uh, I'm sorry about that Mon." he blurted out 

  
  


"Sorry? about?" Monica wondered 

  
  


"That kiss, I-..he started to speak but Monica cut him off holding up her hand for silence 

  
  


"No, don't be sorry, you were wonderful John." she said with a gentle smile and rested her hand on his leg 

  
  


John closed his eyes and looked down sighing in relief "If, you know, if I'm being a pest, just let me know." he blushed 

  
  


Monica giggled "Relax John." she laughed at the boyish expression taking over his face 

  
  


She took hold of his hand once again "I'm really glad I met you John, I'm glad that fate or destiny, whichever, brought us together." Monica said gazing back into John's eyes 

  
  


John smiled "I'm glad I have you here with me too, Mon, I'm not sure what I could do without you." 

  
  


Monica smiled "You know what I like about you John; you are such a loyal, loving and caring person John, that's what's really admirable about you, you didn't deserve to have to go through such a painful life and I wish that somehow I could make those scars of pain disappear." she said 

  
  


John nodded "I think you already have, you've done enough, it's me that owes you everything." John said as Monica reached up and ran her slender fingers down his jaw line "It's alright, it's not necessary, I'm just glad I could help out in any small way I could," Monica said tapping his hand. John nodded and smiled wrapping his arm around Monica as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 


End file.
